


The Little Things.

by BrokenHallelujah



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHallelujah/pseuds/BrokenHallelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, when faced with a seemingly impossible situation, Connor always has his brother's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things.

Well, he'd finally done it. He'd upset Murphy to the point that he had stormed out of the house without so much as a 'fuck you', and Connor couldn't find him anywhere. He had checked all their favorite haunts, even the sweets shop on the corner he'd caught Murphy sneaking off to after class was over. Nothin'.

He gave in. If Murphy wanted to sulk the night away then so be it. He ran a hand through his already mussed hair in agitation as he started home, taking a shortcut through the local park. He would have walked right on through, had that feeling of -- well, right, not had him stopping partway. A slow creaking noise had him looking to his right, and there was Murphy. Sitting on the rickety old swing set, kicking dirt and the occasional unearthed pebble idly. 

Connor drew closer, smiling at the pout still adorning Murphy's lips. Without a word he stepped into place behind his brooding brother, pushing lightly. Murphy didn't kick or grouse, the bitterness diffusing steadily as he glided. After a good fifteen minutes of just swinging in comfortable silence, Connor gripped the chain, easing the swing to a halt. "Ye know Ma'll have our heads."

"Maybe she won't." There it was, that stubborn optimism Connor envied sometimes. Murphy sounded so sure, though he left it open with his words. Likely not to be too down if it didn't turn out the way he hoped. Connor sighed, circling around to face his brother and unbuttoning his over-sized coat -- room to grown in, Ma said. He thought it just made them look that much smaller, and they were in such a hurry to grow up.

Eying what he found there a moment, he shifted the skeptical gaze to meet his brother's hope-filled eyes. Reaching inside, he pet at scraggly fur. "Keep the damn pup then."

They'd make it work. Together they could accomplish almost anything. Maybe, just maybe, even winning over Ma.


End file.
